The US DOE has over the past several years mandated a significant level of safety awareness at all of its laboratories. This takes the form of increased levels of compliance with all DOE and Federal safety guidelines (OSHA for example), greatly increased procedures for formal training and monitoring (and tracking/documentation of these points), increased management emphasis on safety and quality control, and a number of other areas. The initial means to assess each laboratory's compliance was the "Tiger Team" sent by DOE to spend 3-4 weeks inspecting at each laboratory. Prior to the arrival of the Tiger Team in 1991, SLAC and SSRL did an extensive "self-assessment" to identify and correct deficiencies as broadly as possible. The Tiger Team visited in November, 1991 and in the end, SSRL did very well. However, a large fraction of staff effort still has to be devoted to the continued formal training, monitoring and in particular documenting all these activities. We estimate that the equivalent of about 0.3 FTE from the BRTP-funded staff was occupied with such activities during Yrl6 and expect that a similar amount will be required for each year henceforth. Additional specific ES&H activities include the screening of chemicals brought into the sample preparation laboratories for potential hazards, and definitions of safe procedures in their use and disposal, and the screening for, supply of information about, and documentation handling of biohazards brought to SSRL for experiments.